With rapid development of display technologies, display panels are developed increasingly toward a trend of high integration and low cost. A gate-driver on array (GOA) technology uses a photolithography process to integrate a gate driving circuit directly onto an array substrate of a display device. A GOA circuit generally comprises a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each shift register corresponds to a gate line in one row (for example, each shift register provides a scan driving signal for a gate line corresponding to a row of pixels), so as to implement scan driving on the display panel. This integration technology may save space of a bonding region and a fan-out region of a gate integrated circuit (IC), so as to achieve a narrow frame of the display panel, and meanwhile to reduce a product cost and improve a product yield.
Reliability of the GOA has a direct impact on reliability of the display panel; and therefore, how to improve the reliability of the GOA also becomes one focus of research.